ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 4
Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning is an upcoming American direct-to-video computer-animated fantasy comedy film. It is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Kevin James and Adam Sandler. It is a prequel/spin-off to the ''Hotel Transylvania ''franchise. ''Produced by Sony Pictures Animation and animated by Rhythm and Hues Studios. Featuring the reprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key and Jackie Sandler with new stars Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Justin Timberlake, featuring Kevin Hart, and a special appearance Johnny Depp, it will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and will be released as a direct-to-video in United States early on March 23, 2019, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, also it will come with a new Sony Pictures Animation short called Linda. Featuring original music by Becky G feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox. Storyline This will be the story about Mavis (Selena Gomez) ''still ''in her teenage years who misses her mother sadly sense she was killed from angry mob, also, the Drac Pack is throwing a surprise birthday party of Mavis's birthday extravaganza 'cause she's about to turn 115 this year tomorrow. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis, Dracula's 114 year-old daughter and Lydia's niece who's about to turn 115 tomorrow on her birthday. ** Sunny Sandler as Baby Mavis * Adam Sandler as Dracula, Mavis's dad. ** Sandler also voices Lydia, Mavis aunt who came back to visit. * Kevin James as Frank, Mavis's uncle, Hank's dad and Dracula's friend. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Mavis's aunt and Hank's mom. * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, Wanda's husband, Dracula's friend and Mavis's uncle. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's wife and Mavis's aunt. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man, Dracula's friend. * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, Mavis's uncle, Pedro's dad and Dracula's friend. * Josh Peck as Batty the Bat, a clumsy bat who quickly befriends Mavis. * Phyllis Smith as Wendy Blob, Mavis's friend and Blobby's daughter. * Justin Timberlake as Hank 'N' Stein, Mavis's friend and Frank and Eunice's son. * Kevin Hart as Pedro, Mavis's friend and Murray's son. * Johnny Depp as Boogeyman, the evil boogeyman who has dark boogey magic and an army of evil trees. * Jackie Sandler as Martha/Ghost Martha, Mavis's mom who was killed by angry mob. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, Wayne and Wanda's baby daughter. * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby, Wendy's dad. He is previously voiced by Jonny Solomon in the second film. * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo * Wanda Sykes as Mavis's shrunken head, She is previously voiced by Luenell in the first, second and third movie. * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Dee Bradley Baker as Diane the Chicken, Lydia's pet chicken. * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Robert Smigel as Marty * Brian McCann as a Hairy Monster ** Brian McCann also voices one of the Hydra heads. * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber * Craig Kellman as one of the Hydra heads Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Hotel Transylvania staff * Werewolf pups * Esmeralda, Quasimodo's pet rat. * Sentient Tables * Suit of Armors * Shrunken Heads * Headless Coachman * Nessie the Lochness Monster * House Keeper Witches * Zombies * Piranhas * Dragons * Gillmen * Giant Octopus * Ghosts * Yeti * Elderly Germlin * Mutant Mosquitos * Old Germlin Soundtrack # Moonlight (feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox) - Becky G, written by Nikki Leonti, Henry Walter and Max Martin # Gonna Make You Sweat - Crazy Frog # Domino - Jessie J # Whistle (While You Work It) - Katy Tiz # To the Sky (feat. CL) - Afrojack, written by CL, Afrojack, Flo Rida and Becky G # My Little Mavis (a Lullaby song) - Jackie Sandler, written by Adam Sandler and Robert Smigel # Night of my Life - Group 1 Crew Music & Lyric Video * Moonlight (feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox) - Becky G (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning) Music Video in Lyrics * To the Sky (feat. CL) - Afrojack (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning) Lyric Video * Party Like A Monster (feat. Blaze n Vill & Krewella) - Static Revenger, written by Static Revenger, Dennis White and Lukasz Gottwald Sneak Peek * Mavis Flying Time, in a song of "To the Sky" Trailer Song Official Trailer * "Sledgehammer" by Fifth Harmony Movie Clips * Meet Mavis's friends * Dodge Ball! * Alone time * Baby Mavis * Surprise! (Ending Scene) A Sony Pictures Animation Short * Linda Written and Directed by Lauren Faust Cast * Mariyah Gonzales as Linda Plot this is about a young girl name Linda who loves to draw lovely creatures especially a Robin bird. Composed by Michael Darren and John Debney * A New Beginning * A Bat Takes Flight, with a song called "To the Sky" * The Birthday Extravaganza, with a song called "Whistle" (While You Work It) * Mavis * Guess Who's Coming To Visit * Treetop/I Miss My Mom * The Boogeyman * Dodgeball Time!, with a song called "Gonna Make You Sweat" * What's You Doing? * Dracula's Memory Book, with a song called "My Little Girl" * I'm Batty * Leave It to Pedro, with a song called "Domino" * Sweat Dreams, Mavis * What Do You Mean? * Oogey Boogey Strikes * A Lonely Girl * The Spirit of Martha * Mavis To the Rescue/Attack * Mavis's New Vampire Powers * You're Alive * Happy Birthday, Mavis, with a song called "Night of my Life" * Moonlight - Becky G (feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox) Trivia * Three new stars will be the voices of the main characters. * This film will be premiered theatrically in Turkey on October 31, 2019 and be released as a direct-to-film in United States early on March 23, 2019. * The direct-to-video film will be animated by Rhythm and Hues Studios in Los Angeles, CA. Trivia * This movie will show the beginning when Mavis was born. * The direct-to-film will be a prequel and a spin-off. * This direct-to-film will be featured the new songs Becky G feat. A$AP Ferg and Mr. TalkBox, CL and more. * This prequel movie will be an upcoming computer-animated fantasy comedy film. Presenters * Director: '''Genndy Tartakovsky * Production Designer: Scott Wills * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Art Directors: Dan Krall, Rob Renzetti * Art Director: Noelle Triaureau * Head of Story: David Wachtenheim * Imagery and Animation: Rhythm and Hues Studios, Los Angeles, California Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning * Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Produced by: Michelle Raimo Kouyate: Todd Garner (Co-Producer) * Screenplay by: Fred Wolf, Jack Giarraputo, Andy Fickman * Written by: Kevin James, Adam Sandler * Based on Characters created by: Todd Durham * Starring: Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Justin Timberlake, Kevin Hart, Johnny Depp, Jackie Sandler * Music by: Michael Darren, John Debney * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia, ace * Production company: Sony Pictures Animation, Rhythm and Hues Studios * Distributed by: Sony Pictures Home Entertainment * Released date: '''October 31, 2019 (Turkey), March 23, 2019 (United States) ''(Early) * Running time: 97 minutes * Country: United States * Language: English Credit Songs Song 1 * Moonlight: By Little Mix feat. A$AP Ferg & Mr. TalkBox Song 2 * To the Sky: By Afrojack feat. CL Crazy Credits * Mavis, Dracula and the rest of the drac pack still being shown in traditional animation during the credits. Credits Opening * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment '''Presents * In Association with '''LStar Capital * Hotel Transylvania: Mavis's Beginning * Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, David Spade, Kevin Michael Richardson, Josh Peck, Phyllis Smith, Justin Tmberlake, '''featuring '''Kevin Hart '''as Pedro, Special Appearance by '''Johnny Depp '''as the Boogeyman, and '''Jackie Sandler Closing Credits * The End * Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Produced by: Michelle Raimo Kouyate, p.g.a * Screenplay by: Fred Wolf '''& Jack Giarraputo and Andy Fickman''' * Written by: Kevin James '''and Adam Sandler''' * Based on Characters Created by: Todd Durham * Executive Producers: Ben Waisbren, Adam Sandler, Michelle Murdocca, Robert Smigel * Co-Producer: Todd Garner * Music by: Michael Darren &''' John Debney''' * Edited by: Joyce Arrastia, ace * Production Designer: Scott Wills * Visual Effects Supervisor: Karl Edward Herbst * Art Directors: Dan Krall, Rob Renzetti * Art Director: Noelle Triaureau * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Head of Story: David Wachtenheim * Music Supervisor: Tom Wolfe '''& '''Julia Michels * Head of Layout: James Williams * CG Supervisors: Daniel Wexler, Michael Ford, Matt Hausman, Andrew McPhillips * Senior Animation Supervisor: Brock J. Stearn * Supervising Animators: Eric Cheung, Joshua Beveridge, Mathew Cowie, Kevin Jackson, Glenn Sylvester * Digital Producer: Julie M. Groll, '''Production Manager: '''Jennifer-Jo Barker * Line Producers: Michael Muir, Kevin Webb, Barbara Zelinski * A '''Sony Pictures Animation '''Film Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Vampires Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:2019 Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Prequel films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Children's films Category:Selena Gomez Category:2019 Category:Family Category:Children Category:Spin-off Category:Sony Category:Rhythm and Hues Studios